Love isn't a Jutsu
by RebelAngel2011
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and Naruto are bored at the Uchia Manor and Naruto get curious about something. OOC. If yoyu dont like SasuNaru stories dont read.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Naruto….though I wish

_Sasuke's thoughts_

_**Naruto's thoughts**_

_Sasuke writing_

_**Naruto writing**_

**Kyuubi talking**

**Love is not a Jutsu**

All the members had just finished training in the woods. Sakura went home saying that she had to help her mom clean the house. Kakashi-sensei said that he had to go visit Jariya about a idea for a new Icha Icha Paradise book. So that left Sasuke and Naruto. They were currently at Sasuke's house because Naruto kept bothering Sasuke about coming over. They were sitting around being bored. Sasuke was sitting on the floor shuffling cards and Naruto was laying on the couch looking at the ceiling in deep concentration.

"Hey Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"hn" That must be his favorite word because he probably says that word hundreds of times

"Is there a jutsu that makes girls falls in love with you?" Naruto asked sitting up and looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at him like he was mentally retarded. Well he didn't exactly know that for sure but still.

"No really Sasuke, you have most of Konoha wanting to be with you."

"There is no such thing as a jutsu that makes someone fall in love with someone else."

"Oh." Naruto just laid back down and started thinking again.

_**I wonder how Sasuke gets all those girls though, I mean I'm attractive, right. If Sasuke has all those girls after him why not date one, he wants to avenge his clan right. How can he do that if he spends most of his time training. Wait what if Sasuke is……………..gay. I cant just out of the blue ask him.**_

Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke who was still shuffling the cards. Sasuke was having almost the same problem in his head but it went along the lines of:

_I wonder if there is a love jutsu then I could get Naruto to love me. I wonder if Naruto likes guys. I bet he doesn't though I am not going to ask. But I really want to know if he is or not._

When Sasuke was in mid thought a piece of paper hit him in the head. He picked it up and just looked at it for a couple of seconds. Then he turned around to look at Naruto who was whistling innocently. So Sasuke decided to open it.

_**Sasuke can I ask you a question?**_

Sasuke looked around for a pen or a pencil when one hit him in the head. He swore if Naruto didn't learn how to aim he would chop of his arms. So Sasuke wrote back.

_Dobe if you don't learn how to aim I will hurt you. And you just asked me a question._ Sasuke smirked and threw the note back at Naruto. Sasuke continued shuffling until he got bored again and set them down and looked out the window. Then Naruto finally got done writing and threw the note back at Sasuke. Surprisingly it actually landed in his lap then hitting his head this time.

_**BASTARD, you know what I meant.**_ Sasuke couldn't believe that it took him that long to write that short sentence.

_What do you want then?_

_**Do you like girls?**_ Sasuke almost choked on him spit. Why was \Naruto asking these questions.

_Why do you want to know._

_**Well I was wondering because you killed Itachi and now all you have to do is to restore your clan,**_

_Well…not really…..girls just annoy me_

_**So your gay?**_ Sasuke couldn't believe that it took Naruto that long to realize that he was gay. I mean you'd think that after refusing Sakura and Ino all the time then you'd began to wonder. Maybe Kakashi-sensei even knew.

_Why do you think that I always to go out on dates on girls?_

_**Well I thought they annoyed you because they only like you because of your looks**_  
_Well besides that and besides I liked someone else_

_**Oh…….so why do you like? Do I know him? Am I friends with him?**_

_Why should I tell you?_

_**Well……I could see if he likes you back or not.**_

_In that case you'll have to guess it…..just so you know its someone you least expect._

_**Can you describe him?**_

_He has short hair_

_**God that helps a lot…..can we stop writing cause I'm getting a cramp. **_

S o Naruto began to think. There were a handful of guys that had short hair.

"Does Sand ninja count?" Naruto asked.

"No" Sasuke said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

_**Good that illimates Gaara and Kankuro. So that leaves Shikamaru, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Choji. This is hard I need another clue.**_

"SASUKE." Naruto yelled

"I'm right here you don't have to yell." Sasuke said sitting on the couch across from Naruto.

_**I wonder how long it'll take for him the guess that I like him.**_

"Can you please give me a better description." Naruto begged.

"Begging already, Dobe." Sasuke said while smirking.

"SHUT UP BASTARD, THOSE CLUES WOULDN'T EVEN HELP KAKASHI FIGURE OUT WHO YOU LIKE." Naruto yelled.

"whatever……anyway he has blonde hair, blue eyes, annoying, I fight him all the time, and he is lonely like me." Sasuke looked at Naruto and he actually had to think about it.

"Do I know him?"

"you should."

_**Hmmmm this is harder then I thought**_

'**It shouldn't be that hard, kit'**

_**Really then who do you think it is**_

'**It is obvious that its you, kit'**

_**Kyuubi I thought you were crazy but seriously me and Sasuke hate each other**_

'**Didn't he say that the guy had short blonde hair, has blue eyes, annoying, fights with him all the time and is lonely. Now who does that sound like.'**

_**That sounds exactly like me**_

'**Really it does, I hadn't notice.' **Kyuubi said sarcastically

"Sasuke I know who you like." Naruto said running over to stand in front of Sasuke.

"Who do you think it is?" Sasuke asked. He was almost 100 percent sure that Naruto would never guess

"Its me right?" Sasuke was shocked. He stood up and faced Naruto. Sasuke didn't say anything to confirm or deny it.

"I'm right aren't I?" Sasuke didn't answer but instead pinned Naruto to the wall and kissed him like their was no tomorrow. At first Naruto didn't respond but then he relaxed and sighed into the kiss. Then Sasuke pulled back.

"So you still think there is a love Jutsu?" Sasuke asked

"Well………….you never know."

Lets just say that nobody in Konoha got any sleep that night.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know my cousin Kiara wrote this. She's visiting and I let her write a story and I told her that i'd put it on Fanfiction for her since I had a account. Please be nice and no Flames...if you dont like we'd rather not hear about it.

A/N from Kiara: Hi Hi...im a little hiper. Brittany let me write a story becasue I kept saying I was bored and we had just finished watching the commercial for the Naruto marathon on Friday. 100 episodes...50 hours...3 days...Naruto Hundo maraqthon...I think thats how you spell it...anyway I hope you like my story.


End file.
